1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly including a printed circuit board adapted to have same or different connectors respectively mounted on opposed surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, all kinds of connectors with different mating interfaces have been emerging in order to meet different demands of end users. Meanwhile, the end users also require a common printed circuit board to be equipped with connectors having different mating interfaces adapted to mate with different electronic components, such as the existing and emerging ones, so as to take the full advantage of the real estate of the printed circuit board. This arrangement will avoid one printed circuit board having thereon a connector with a first mating interface to be replaced with another printed circuit board having another connector with a second mating interface, different from the first mating interface, adapted to mate with another different electronic component. So one printed circuit board is supposed to have connectors, with thereof different mating interfaces, to be disposed on opposed surfaces of the printed circuit board. TW Pat. No. 313341 discloses a related connector to be connected with a printed circuit board, which merely allows one connector to be equipped therewith. Such an arrangement will not meet the user's need, requiring the printed circuit board to be selectively mounted with at least two different connectors adapted for mating with different components.
In addition, as connectors are intended to be miniaturized to cater for the miniature trend of electrical devices, these connectors will have their bodies much thinner along the widths of the bodies, the problem of which is that it is difficult for the connectors to be mounted onto the printed circuit board by a securing member extending through the body of the connector. That is because the thinner connector is uncapable of providing the thick body sufficient to have the securing member inserted therein so as to allow the connector to be mounted onto the printed circuit board by the inserted securing member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,799 disclosed a related connector having a thick connector body with a board inserted therebetween. However, the current connectors do not have such thick bodies that permits the boards to be inserted thereinto.